The University
The University is a maroon team alliance created on September 20, 2010. It is founded on principles of teamwork, activity, creativity and hard work. Government *President: Kevanovia *Vice President: Anikei *Dean of Admissions: Elbows *Dean of Abroad: Shades *Dean of Financial Aid: Pitt 13 *Dean of Discipline: monkmasta Charter The University Strength of Mind, Strength of Soul, Strength of One ' Section I – Admission' Enrolling at The University (or gaining membership) is considered a great honor. Even as an Alumnus, University members should show their alliance-pride by wearing their letter jackets, bragging to others how they started on The University’s football team, and/or wearing school colors. -In order to gain admission to The University, a nation must first change its Alliance Affliction to ‘The University’ and apply at the official forum of The University. (http://cn-university.co.cc/index.php) -The nation joining is expected to read and understand the charter and follow the guidelines as written. -As soon as a nation’s application is processed and accepted, the nation is then enrolled and is granted the title of ‘Freshman’. ' Section II – Alliance Roles' There are several different roles a nation can fill at The University. However there are some ground rules. A. Student -Each member is a student until she or he graduates with a certain Grade Point Average (GPA). -Each member starts out as a Freshman and advances through the “years” through acts of activity, loyalty and effort. A solid Freshman should be able to go onto their Sophomore “year” in 3 months’ time. An ‘acceptable’ GPA for moving onto the next level is a 2.5. -Every Saturday each member will be graded on their activity and effort they put into The University. The grading will be done by the Professors of The University. The grading will be done using letter grades (A, B, C, D, & F) and using a 4.0 grading-scale. (All A’s = 4.0, All B’s = 3.0, All C’s = 2.0, etc) -If a student feels that she/he are being graded unfairly, the student may file a complaint with the Dean of Admissions, the Vice President or The President. If one or all of these individuals decide that the grading is unfair, they will give the student a grade that they deem acceptable. -After a student graduates, they can go back and pursue different degrees (such as a doctrine). The grading will be done the same for these extra degrees. B. Professor -A student is promoted to a Professor by the President, Vice President or Dean of Admissions. The student will still be a student (assuming she/he has not graduated yet) while also taking up the tasks as a professor. -The Professor’s task is to assess students’ activity and effort each week. A letter grade is to be handed out for both Activity and Effort. -The Professor may ask for assistance when grading a student -The Professor is subject for demotion if the Professor is failing his/her classes (effort/activity) or for any reason that the Dean of Admissions, Vice President or President see fit. C. Graduates -Once a student graduates, they have the freedom to go out and explore whatever else is out in Planet Bob, or they have the option to stay in The University and help as a staff member or re-enroll for another degree. -Graduating from The University should be considered one of the highest honors on Planet Bob, for it would take ~1 year for a member to do so. During the graduation the member will receive the highest of honors and will receive their choice of 800 tech or $24 million for their hard work and dedication to their alliance. D. Frat Party Leaders -Each Defensive Battalion will be separated by “Frats”. Each ‘Frat’ will have a leader. It is the responsibility of the Frat Party Leaders to make sure that their pledges are signed-in and are constantly prepared for war. -When war does occur, the Frat Party Leaders should work closely with the Dean of Discipline. Their primary objective: ‘Party, Win, Grin’. E. Advisors Each Dean will have advisors to help them out with day-to-day activities. They are to be appointed by the Dean on the 3rd of every month. The responsibilities of the advisors are as follows: -To assist the Dean with projects and to make sure that the quality of the department stays at a high-level. -To stay active and make sure that the members in their department fill out responsibilities. (Such responsibilities are to be determined by the Dean of said department) F. Deans The position of Dean comprises of leading a department and making sure that said department is fully functional and active. The Deans will be appointed by The President every 2nd of each month. --Dean of Admissions -The Dean of Admissions is responsible for the following: *The wellbeing of enrolled students *Bringing in students to The University *Making sure that grades are given out fairly *Setting up Trades/Trade Circles *Keeping the forum in an active state *Student-to-Student Issues (such as acts of disrespect, arguments, etc) --Dean of Abroad Studies -The Dean of Abroad Studies is responsible for the following: *Relations with friendly alliances are fruitful and ongoing *Constant activity between allies *Foreign issues that may pop up *(Alongside the Dean of Discipline) Dealing with rogues—Dean of Financial Aid -The Dean of Financial Aid is responsible for the following: *Coordinating Aid Programs *Coordinating Tech Programs *Working with allies to ensure University and allied nations are as strong as possible *Making sure University nations are aware of how to build their nations properly—Dean of Discipline -The Dean of Discipline is responsible for the following: *Leading The University’s army to the best possible outcome *Maintaining The University’s military *Organizing Frat Houses/Appointing Frat House Leaders *(Alongside the Dean of Abroad Studies)Dealing with Rogues F. Vice President The Vice President serves as the President’s right-hand and is second-in-command of all departments. The Vice President is appointed by The President on the 1st of every 2 months. The responsibilities of the Vice President are as follows: *Assisting the President in any and all matters *Doing what she/he can to create a fun/safe community for all University students and faculty *Giving advice to the departments *Serving as President in case of an unexpected or expected absence of the President *Record University meetings G. President The President serves as the leader of The University and first-in-command of all departments. The President is elected by the students and faculty of The University every 3 months. In order to run for the position of ‘President’, a University member must be at least a Sophomore and receive 5 nominations from students. (At least 1 of those nominations must be from a Dean) Each University member may only nominate 1 member for the position of ‘President’. There will be 1 week of debating between the candidates before the election takes place. After 1 week is up, members will have 48 hours to vote. After the 48 hours are up, the winner is announced by the Vice President . The responsibilities of the President are as follows: *To ensure that The University is the best community it can possibly be *To ensure that all Deans are active and fulfilling their duties (if not, the President has the power to demote Deans/Vice President and replace them with a more qualified member) *To oversee and help out any department that needs it *To be a positive figurehead for The University *To address student and faculty concerns *To take care of problem members (if a member is being disrespectful to others, etc; the President may take a course of action that is best for the community of The University) *To approve/reject treaties and make sure that the membership of The University are in support of such treaties *To declare war when necessary and make sure that the membership of The University are in support of such a declaration ' III. Vote of No Confidence' A government member, including the President, may be voted out of office. In order for a government member to be voted out, a member must post a VoNC in the proper place on the before-mentioned alliance forums. It will then have 72 hours to be okayed by either 2 Deans or the President. If 2 Dean and/or the President does not endorse the VoNC, then the VoNC will be placed into The University Archives and will no longer be valid. If a VoNC is shot down by the government, then The University students have the option of holding a vote. If the vote reaches 80% in favor for the removal of the government member, then the government member is to be removed. If the said government member is the President, the Vice President will fulfill the President’s duties until the next election. IV. Amendments In order for this charter to be amended, a member must post their proposed amendment and present it forth in the proper area on The University forum. Members had 72 hours to vote on whether the amendment should pass or not. If 60% of the membership vote for the amendment to be passed, then the amendment shall be added to the official charter of The University. See also